


Baby Love

by KingCycris



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Shota, from my fanfiction site, my very first fanfiction, random ideas, random work, somewhat sound like pedo, unorganize plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCycris/pseuds/KingCycris
Summary: Soul Society and Hueco Mundo make a peace pack via... Ichigo marrying Aizen. But that didn't go nice with Ichigo, stressed and unwillingness makes a twist in their lives at their wedding reception.in this story, ichigo gain his fulbringer power(cause i like it of course) but the war between Aizen and Soul Society continued endlessly so both parties decided to make peace pack. Deciding that letting Ichigo marry Aizen to balance the spiritual realm. Why Ichigo? well cause his a hollow and a shinigami...Discalimers: i dont own bleach, as always, if i own bleach everything will be yaoi and all of will have a nosebleed *jeje just joking*.enjoy
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> A story i posted in fanfiction. net, my very first, hope you like it

**.o0o. **

[Wedding Ceremony in Sereitei]

Ichigo stares in the mirror for a while now, emotions flooding him. He felt betrayed, sold to Aizen. Everyone cheers for the peace but this fucking event is a nightmare for him. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. His sad, his mad to himself because there is no more option, his angry because everyone is enjoying it while he can't bring himself to smile.

** "king just 'njoy, ev'rythin' will be fine"  ** his hollow

"shut up," he said and look at himself bitterly, he starts to say something barely audible

** "whatya doin' king?"  ** Shiro asks worriedly. Ichigo just smirked

"I'm gonna sleep until I accept the whole fucking thing" he scowl, Shiro asks what he means but Ichigo blocked him out.

Ichigo walks back to the reception with a bored look, not interested to talk to everyone. His dad comes running to him and crying about him being married. He sidestepped and goat face slams in the wall.

He sits silently with his friend, and everyone is trying to lighten his mood but fails. When he senses Aizen coming in their direction, he sighs and mumbles something.

"What it is Ichigo?" ask Rukia worried, his friend is acting weird the past few days. His silent the whole week of preparation until now. He didn't receive any response even a scowl. Everyone felt guilty and worried about him. Aizen greeted them but they didn't respond. Aizen raises his eyebrow and follows their looks. He senses Ichigo's reiatsu flares up. He looks at Ichigo who seems in pain.

"Ichigo?" he asked. Everyone is alerted. They stop when they see a smoke engulfing Ichigo. The reaitsu flares up and others are forced to kneel except those powerful ones. A black thing was push out in the cloud of smoke and follows by white

** "oh, what the fuck, King"  ** Shiro shouted, rubbing his bottom, also Zangetsu let out an irritated grunt.

Everyone was shocked and look at the cloud of smoke that now disappearing.

They heard a giggle, and as the smoke clear. Their eyes widen. There in the spot of Ichigo a while ago was a child, a naked chibi Ichigo

he giggled and looked at everyone and beam

"Konnichiwa" he said and clap. Everyone stared and...

"Kyaaaaaaaah" the populations of women squeal. And Ichigo giggled in the attention.

"So cuteee"

"waaah adorable"

"Achhooo" Ichigo sneeze. Quickly Aizen removes his robe puts it around Ichigo who giggled. He didn't do this because of his concern but because a sick Ichigo will be troublesome.

"waaaah, let me dress him up" said Rukia with a heart in her eyes before Aizen could answer, the group of ladies snatches Ichigo in his arms in a blink of an eye. He glares at them and raises his reistsu but the ladies put the uneasy feeling aside and start to dress in the table with women around him, a little Ichigo dress in a Chappy rabbit suite, who giggled at the women whose keeps on capturing photos of him.

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down, theirs something to discuss here," said Kisuke but glares are sent to him as the girls continue to hover at little Ichigo. It takes them a while to take away Ichigo from the ladies.

Every man thought that the obsessiveness of women is something that they must keep away from.

**.o0o. **

[in the meeting room...]

the captains are gathered up with Shiro, Zangetsu, Keisuke, Isshin, the traitors, and Espada. Little Ichigo takes a liking to Aizen when he notices him awhile ago and insist to be carried even if his dad wants to carry him.

Ichigo giggle in Aizen's arms.

"A chic'k ma'net in young age huh" Gin said playfully cooing Ichigo.

Ichigo laugh.

"let the ladies be so that in times of emergency or even if someone bullies me, they'll experience the wrath of a woman" Ichigo said and laugh as gin stops his cooing.

Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"ehhhmmm" Yamamoto caught their attention.

"so what happens" ask Yamamoto.

"well, everything is blurry then were out here," Zangetsu said, not caring to answer his question. Eyeing Ichigo in the arms of the traitor and the king of the hollows.

"but there's something king said a while ago" Shiro tilted his head, and lightens up when he remembers.

"he said his gonna sleep until he accepts ev'thing" said Shiro patting his shoulder mentally on how good he is.

"like that's gonna help" snorted Grimmjow.

"watcha say kitty" started Shiro.

"wanna fight albino" countered Grimmjow but everyone's attention was caught by a bang.

"my son in law, you're truly a man" Isshin said with a thumbs up and pass out.

Everyone looks at Aizen who stares back.

"his my dad, why did you do that" pouted Ichigo.

"let me down" Aizen did so, Ichigo approach his dad.

"Seeeno poke" he poke him in the face. Gin, the childish him skip to where Ichigo was and sat near Ichigo and poke Isshin.

"Seeeno poke" Ichigo giggled.

"Poke, poke poke" he sings.

"poke, poke, poke" copied Gin.

Unohana giggled, others snicker, others just smile and the rest stands there unaffected.

The rest of the meeting discussed how to return Ichigo, Kisuke, Syazel, and Mayuri will work together. While the rest will help to research.

When it's time to decide where he will leave, Ichigo snaps and blurted out.

"I'm gonna stay with my hubby" he said happily.

"Hubby?" question Yamamoto with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo just points at Aizen.

"Where married you said, right?" asks Ichigo.

"okay?" said Yamamoto unsure, he still doesn't trust Aizen.

"your that smart to comprehend that?" questioned Renji with a scowl.

"Are you saying I'm stupid" Ichigo tears up and approach Aizen.

"He's so mean, punish him for me pwease" he said while pouting and giving Aizen puppy-dog eyes.

"Whaa... I'm your best friend" Renji stuttered, starting to panic and seeking comfort to his captain and lover Byakuya and freeze when.

"My pleasure then" said Aizen with a smile, irritated in the situation but torturing someone will relax him and its given freely.

"Aizen-san don't do that, even Kurasaki-san said so" Kisuke interfere and Renji sighs out of relief.

"but..." said Ichigo pouting and got into the corner sulking.

"seems the lil prot'or is a li'l dev'l" said Gin playfully.

"Good job king" Shiro said with thumbs-ups, proud of his king's action, a true warrior as he defines.

"Ichigo is never been like that when he's a child" Isshin blurted out and nodded, confuse.

"and how much he remembers about us?" said Byakuya, breaking the nonsense that's happening now.

"Ichi-chan, do you know all of us?" ask Keisuke. Ichigo looks away at him and didn't reply.

"uy berry you better answer" Grimmjow said.

"Why should I, you're all being mean" he answers and pouted.

Unohana approaches him and raffles Ichigo's hair and give him a candy.

"I don't remember anything, I just pretend to know everything" he said and eat the candy and beam.

"What did you mean about that" Ukitake ask, everyone wonders too.

Ichigo never answers cause his attention is caught by the appearances of everyone. He goes to Kenpachi and Yachiru and asks why he looks so scary and why a baby is in his shoulder, never waiting for an answer. He complimented how beautiful Ukitake is, then asking why a child-like Hitsugaya is in a room full of old men, then goes on and on questioning everything. He looks up at Byakuya.

"Miss, why are you dating this pineapple head idiot" Ichigo asked, addressing Byakuya miss.

Byakuya's twitch at the word.

"wht'ya said berry" said Renji piss.

"waahahahaha, berry tan called bya-chan missy" Gin laughs, and so the others. Byakuya's reiatsu flares giving piss off feeling.

"I see the little one is observant" Aizen observe.

"I agree to that, he's quite smart or more" Kisuke nodded.

Then Ichigo stares at the Espada.

"Why are you all weird and scary" he asks curiously and innocently. The espada was offended but keep control in themself cause their peace treaty. He roams around the espada amaze with them at the same time complimenting and insulting them unknowingly.

"waaahhh, blue kitty is dating green bat" he said the tilt his head.

"then your love child will be a kitty with bat wings, that will be cooooool" he says happily.

He looks at his hollow and zanpakto.

"why are you not in kid form, it so unfair" he said whining

Then run up to Ishhin.

"daddy up up up" he said reaching for his father who gladly picks him up and cries cause finally his son notice him. Ichigo started to doze off. 

Tired.

Everyone starts the meeting properly afterward. The party continues where everyone is drunk and mess up.

**.o0o. **

Aizen wakes up in his sleep when he didn't feel his little wife beside him. he looks around but no little orange is there. After their meeting awhile ago, Ishhin decided that Ichigo should stay with him cause the child to wish it. and nobody wants to upset the little one and face the wrath of women and so they agree.

He walks out in their room in las nosches, he didn't need to walk too far cause Ichigo is sitting at the end of the hallway, thinking, his dragon ears sways as he tilted his head. Gin change him in a pink dragon costume a while ago.

"what are you doing?" asked Aizen.

"i'm hungwy" ichigo said and stand up, and motion that he wants to be carried. Aizen looks at him and picks him up, he flashes step to get in the kitchen.

"don't do that so suddenly," he said pouting and clearing his vision. Aizen just started making him a sandwich.

"why is everything so white?" he asks, he didn't receive an answer.

"is it a canvas that I can paint or color?" he asks again and beam for there is something he can do tomorrow.

"I can help you color eve'thing tomorrow berry-tan " said Gin who pops out of nowhere.

"really" Ichigo beams.

"Gin" the cold voice of Aizen.

"bu... but berry tan wants to play" Gin pouted.

"pwease hubby" Ichigo said with puppy dog eyes. Aizen is not affected by the child's action and will not falter, ever but he doesn't want him to be upset beside he still doesn't know what the child can do even without his zanpakto and hollow. AN*(seems Aizen here is becoming a little tsudere jeje).

"If I ever see any colors in our room or any hallways you'll be punished" Aizen said sternly.

"it still a yes, we can just play in blue kitty's room" Ichigo, said and started to eat the food that Aizen settled in front of him.

"Berry tan is smart that he can comprehend such reply, right Aizen taichou" Gin said with a foxy grin.

"right" said Aizen watching Ichigo eat, more scattered his food.

They go back in their room and Ichigo cuddles in Aizen arms.

"Night Hubby" Ichigo murmured in Aizen's chest.

**.o0o. **

The next morning Ichigo and Gin escape his work, barge in every room of Espada, and paint and color it while the occupants are busy doing their task. Screams can be heard at the end of the day.

The next day Ichigo requested he wants to visit Seretei. Aizen proves this and lets Ichigo go. Ladies gather around them when they arrive and Noitra presented to be the baby sitter to gain attention to the ladies cause Ichigo is such a chick magnet.

the day has passed by with women glaring at the boys whenever they wanted to hang out with Ichigo and Renji being stupid, tease Ichigo again that makes him upset and so the horde of women throws anything and try to kill him.

Shiro is so proud of his king. when afternoon comes, the ones with Ichigo fell silent as the boy asleep.

he sleeps so peacefully and dust of pink and violet swirl around him and through the woods and the field. Everyone is so enchanted in the view.

**.o0o. **

when they got back home, in his and Aizen's room.

Ichigo stares at Aizen after he gets off the shower. he tilts his head

"do you know that I can get pregnant," he said to Aizen that makes him look at him.

"Really?" he said in a bored tone.

"Yes" he said and beam.

"Can I kiss you?" little Ichigo said. Aizen looks up at him.

"Why should I let you" Aizen asks while changing.

"cause I want to" Ichigo pouted.

"seems the little protector wants to be ravished in a child form, do you want to label me a pedophile or a child abuser cause I'm not that low" Aizen smartly counter.

"hmmm, is kissing me defines you like that?" asked little Ichigo, Aizen chuckle at how innocent but smart the child is.

He got up from the couch and approach Ichigo, lowering his head to level it to Ichigo and kiss him ...

"why in the forehead, I want in the lips beside where married" he pouted.

"such persistent for a five-year-old and lustful..." Aizen said and smirked.

"geez I used to kiss my mom in the lips even dad, why are you giving it another meaning, pervert" little Ichigo annoyingly pouted and turns his head away. Aizen holds Ichigo's chin and turns him around, Ichigo wanted to protest when soft lips met his.

The violet and pink dust appears and swirls around Ichigo.

Aizen looks at little Ichigo but blinks just to find out that Ichigo is back in his adult form smirking at him, and crush their lips.

Ichigo's lips lick Aizen's lower lips but Aizen suddenly laid Ichigo in the bed that makes him gasp and let Aizen tongue evades his warm cavern.

They fight for dominance, Aizen starts to trail wet kisses to Ichigo's neck. He bit Ichigo's neck lick and nibble it. His hands roam Ichigo's naked body. His hand reaches his perk up nipples and played with. Ichigo let out a moan. Aizen tongue travel and play another nipple and his other hand roams down south but Ichigo caught his hand and pull him into a heated kiss. Ichigo pulls out, Aizen look up to him to see that the adult is back again in being a child.

"See, that doesn't feel like you abuse me" Ichigo said and kiss him in the nose.

"Night hubby" little Ichigo said and covers himself with the blanket leaving a startled Aizen. Ichigo embarrasses realizing what his done.

"Night" reply Aizen, a smile gracing his handsome face.

**.o0o. **

"waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Isshin shouted when he saw the bite mark that Aizen left in little Ichigo.

"what did you do with my beloved son, did you hurt him, he has a bruise in his neck, you strangle him do you" Isshin questions.

"daddy, hubby didn't do anything to me, we just do what husband and wife do" Isshin jaw drops, Espada stared at Aizen in disbelieve.

"you have sex while he is in his kid form" Isshin said in raged.

"my my my, someone such a pedo" Keisuke said with a snicker.

"Aizen taichou whhy" ask gin with fake tears.

"you bastard" said Renji.

Aizen massaged his temples for this commotion.

"I'm not a pedo he seduces me last night" Aizen countered.

"even so he's still a child" Isshin said ready to attack Aizen.

"unfortunately his in his true form last night and got back to his kid form after the kiss, ask him, children don't lie after all " Aizen said irritated.

Everyone looks at Ichigo whose in another world while drinking his vanilla shake.

"My beloved son is it true" ask Isshin bewildered, Ichigo nodded.

"So he can turn back at all" Keisuke said wondering.

**.o0o. **

The days pass by, Ichigo just turns back whenever he wanted a kiss and turns back in his kid form after.

"Daddy I want a baby" Ichigo said to his father that makes him stop what he's doing. They are in the human world because Ichigo wants to go to the beach.

"But you're a baby" Isshin said.

"And you're a male" he continues.

"hmmmm okay" Ichigo said.

[On the beach..]

"why I am the only kid here" he pouted telling everyone, and in a matter of seconds Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Isshida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro, Tatski, Shiro and Grimmjow become a chibi.

"yehey" beam Ichigo, Aizen, Gin, Kisuke, and the others look horrified and ask themself how Ichigo does. The adults turn chibi stared in themself in horror but their kid's mind started to kick in.

children playing and making fun with the adults, making their day miserable of course with the leadership of none other than Ichigo. When afternoon comes the adult turn chibi is back to their form except and the pranked adults blackmail them by showing their cute pictures.

"I wonder what else he can do?" ask Aizen.

"Whatever it is I don't want to be involved" Grimmjow shiver.

"Berry tan never cease to surprise me" Gin said with his foxy grin.

"my my my Mayuri and Syazel will be aggressive to dissect him if he shows up more about this ability" Keisuke said matter of fact.

"As I will let them, i don't want to feel the wrath of those women and his upset mood" shout Grimmjow, everything about today is a nightmare for him.

At night Aizen found Ichigo outside las nosches who spread his hand wide.

The pink and violet dust surrounds him and he's back to his adult form, he looks back to see Aizen standing there.

He scowls and looks at him seriously.

"tsk" he said and turn away his head.

A hand wrap around his waist he looks up only to feel lips crashing to his. He put his both arms around Aizen and let go. And he's back in his child form.

"You must tell us what's happening, you're becoming selfish" Aizen whisper.

Ichigo nuzzles in his neck.

"I don't want to, figure out yourself" he said stubbornly, making Aizen chuckle that everyone just witnesses.

"I'll be back in my form when I'm ready to" Ichigo said before he falls asleep. Aizen smile at this.

He thought before that he'll just marry the guy and precede his monotonous life but seems the berry has everything to make his life more meaningful.

** Owari **


End file.
